Memories of Ice/Chapter 11
Vision Plain The Bridgeburners' Seventh Squad, led by Sergeant Antsy, is waiting on the steppes for the return of Quick Ben while the remainder of the Bridgeburners go on to meet the White Face Barghast. They are not coping well with the boredom with Spindle's hair shirt catching fire, Detoran breaking Hedge's jaw, Mallet suffering debilitating sunburns, and Picker having to keep the peace while Antsy frets over small details. At one point, Mallet tells Picker that he is having a hard time using his Warren, and that the sunburn might actually be a physical manifestation of the foulness infecting it. Blend talks with Picker about how Onearm's Host might not be outlawed, pointing out that the standard bearer, Artanthos showed up immediately after the outlawry was announced. Quick Ben steps out of Hood's Path, sick from the corruption affecting all of the warrens. He thinks that the Pannion Seer is probably just a pawn, an opening gambit used by the Crippled God to test the efficacy of his enemies. The poisoning of the warrens is probably another feint to distract everyone from the growing threat. Spying Antsy's camp, Quick Ben determines that they need to take the pawn down fast. Barghast Camp Ganoes Paran and the rest of the Bridgeburners have arrived at the Barghast camp. Many clans have gathered under the banner of the White Face nation to witness a duel that Trotts will fight to be recognized as a clan leader. Everywhere he looks, minor duels are being fought over petty feuds and rivalries. Speaking with Twist, Paran learns that a young, nameless son of the White Face warleader, Humbrall Taur, will be fighting in the duel. Paran asks Twist to go retrieve someone for him with his quorl. The duel is fought the next morning in a ceremonial circle. A corporal named Aimless warns Paran that some of the Bridgeburners are nervous at the prospect of a fight with the Barghast, and are ready to blow their way out using a cache of Moranth munitions. Paran tells them to calm down, and wait for his word. Trotts surprises everyone by fighting in full Malazan armour, using basic infantry tactics with shield and broadsword. The unnamed son fights with a hook knife, trying to use feints and dodges to little effect. After an exchange of blows, the son slices through Trotts' shield-arm, but loses his knife-hand to Trotts' sword. The son then crushes Trotts' throat with his fingers, but Trotts disembowels him. Both fall. Before Paran can react, a minor cutter named Mulch performs a tracheotomy, allowing Trotts to breathe. Mulch says it's temporary and they need Mallet. Just then, Twist arrives with Mallet in tow. The First Landing (Barghast Spirit Warren) As Antsy's squad marches towards the Barghast encampment, Quick Ben is pulled underground by the Barghast spirits. He finds himself in the company of Talamandas again and a host of warriors who look more like Thelomen Toblakai than Barghast. Talamandas tells him that he tried meeting up with his clan, but the shouldermen rejected him as the younger, more comforting spirits already in attendance fear the ancient ones' power. He tells Quick Ben that the remains of the founding families have been found by Humbrall Taur's children, but that the remains are stuck in Capustan. Quick Ben does not think Humbrall Taur would believe him even if he told him, but asks if the spirits could manifest themselves in another sorcerer, implying Mallet. Talamandas agrees. Barghast Camp Mallet tells Paran that using his warren to heal Trotts will probably kill him, but agrees to it anyway as it will save the lives of everyone else in the Bridgeburners. As he opens his Denul warren, he feels himself being torn apart and bleeding, but suddenly finds himself surrounded by the Barghast spirits who offer him their power to protect him from the foulness. He feels himself being remade and proceeds to heal Trotts. When Paran finds out, he tells Humbrall Taur, who in turn tells Paran that the Bridgeburners are still in danger. Several other powerful clan chiefs are suspicious of all Malazans, afraid that they will come to conquer them after the Pannion Domin is defeated. He maintains that no one will follow him to Capustan, and he needs to keep the clans united if they are to withstand the Pannions after Capustan falls. Trotts is now recognized as a clan chief with the Bridgeburners as his clan. Paran exits Humbrall Taur's tent to find Picker and Blend waiting for him. They tell him that Quick Ben is unconscious after his encounter with the Barghast spirits. Paran goes to him, along with Trotts and Mallet, who brings Quick Ben around by slapping him. Quick Ben learns of Humbrall Taur's position and tells him that he has information that will make Capustan important to all the clan chiefs. The three of them go into Taur's tent along with Twist. Picker and Blend are left to wonder at the state of their troop. If an attack were to transpire that night, no one would be ready to mount a defense as most of the Bridgeburners are either drunk or in the middle of a tryst with a Barghast. The next morning, Quick Ben tells Paran that the Barghast spirits are finally reunited with the living clan members. None of the shouldermen will be able to deny Humbrall Taur's call to march on Capustan. They speak about how Trotts is now the de facto leader of the Bridgeburners given his position amongst the Barghast, and that Paran must teach him how to be a commander. Paran thinks that nobody with a heart can live with the pressures of command. de:Die eisige zeit/Kapitel 11 11